3,5 Minggu
by Patto-san
Summary: Iruka disekap oleh Kakashi atas perintah keluarga angkat Iruka sendiri. Interaksi di antara mereka kemudian berkembang dari hubungan seorang korban dengan si penyekap menjadi sesuatu yang lebih rumit. Pergantian tahun menjadi momen istimewa untuk mengubah nasib mereka masing-masing. One-shot, AU, BL, OOC. Untuk Ryuki Kouro. Happy New Year! Gambar dari fanpop.


Disclaimers : Naruto adalah kreasi Masashi Kishimoto. Keuntungan yang saya peroleh dari meminjam karakter-karakter ciptaannya hanya dua : memuaskan diri saya sendiri dan menghibur para pembaca, utamanya penggemar fanfiksi Naruto.

A/N :

_Untuk Ryuki Kouro, Happy New Year!_

Mungkin fic ini adalah salah satu contoh fic yang soooo sinetron dan mungkin saja membosankan seperti yang disebut oleh seorang teman. Tapi, seorang teman yang lain meyakinkan saya bahwa sinetron (Indonesia) pun bisa inspiratif XD Maka, silakan nikmati fic ini dan putuskan sendiri, Anda setuju pada pernyataan teman saya yang pertama atau yang kedua XDDDD Yang pasti, fic ini saya buat dengan metode tiga kata. Metode yang sama seperti saat saya menulis fic Pengendali Darah beberapa waktu yang lalu ;)

* * *

**Minggu 1**

Mendengar bunyi air yang dituangkan ke dalam gelas membuat Iruka membuka matanya. Pandangannya kabur. Yang dapat ia lihat hanya seseorang dengan wajah yang tertutup topeng. Ia tidak bisa mengenali orang tersebut. Barangkali, memang tidak mengenal orang itu sebelumnya.

"Minumlah," kata seseorang sambil membantu Iruka minum, "tenggorokanmu pasti terasa kering. Kau sudah tertidur selama dua hari."

_Dua hari?_ Iruka pasti akan terkejut jika saja ia berada dalam keadaan normal. Namun ia tak sempat untuk terkejut. Sebab, tubuhnya terasa berat. Sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Tidurlah lagi. Sampai pengaruh obat itu hilang sepenuhnya," kata seseorang yang membantunya minum tersebut.

_Obat?_ Oh ya, Iruka kini dapat mengingatnya. Waktu itu ia baru saja hendak memasuki mobilnya di parkiran kampus saat dua orang pria memaksanya masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang kemudian cepat-cepat meninggalkan area tersebut. Di dalam mobil tersebut, mereka menghentikan perlawanan Iruka dengan menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuh Iruka. Kini Iruka tahu apa yang mereka suntikkan tersebut.

Iruka mengerang lemah. Ia tidak ingin tidur lagi. Ia hanya ingin bangun, lalu kembali ke rumahnya. Namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk diajak bekerja sama.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja di sini, selama kau bersikap baik."

Iruka tak sanggup lagi. Ia memejamkan mata, meneruskan tidurnya.***

* * *

Kalau menuruti hati nurani, Kakashi tak akan berada di rumah ini dan mengawasi remaja bernama Umino Iruka itu. Namun ia harus realistis. Jumlah uang yang ditawarkan untuk menyekap Iruka sampai Tahun Baru menjelang sangat menggiurkan. Kakashi tak perlu bekerja selama sepuluh tahun jika ia sudah menerima uang tersebut! Sepadan dengan ancaman hukuman penjara lima tahun yang menjadi risikonya. Tapi, _toh_ jika penyekapan ini terungkap, bukan hanya Kakashi yang akan jatuh.

Iruka mengerang di balik kain yang menyumbat mulutnya, membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi. Pemuda bermasker itu segera duduk di tepi ranjang tempat ia membaringkan tubuh Iruka.

"Kau haus? Lapar? Mau ke kamar kecil?" tanya Kakashi beruntun, membuat Iruka berteriak kesal.

"Oh, maaf, aku lupa," Kakashi menurunkan penutup mulut Iruka, "nah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ikatan ini... terlalu kencang..." jawab Iruka lirih.

Kakashi tertegun sesaat. Oke, dia memang agak berlebihan dalam mengunci tubuh Iruka, seolah-olah Iruka sangat berbahaya baginya jika dibiarkan bebas. Kakashi mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kaki Iruka menggunakan tali yang cukup kokoh. Ia juga menutup mata Iruka, memastikan agar Iruka tak mengenali wajahnya yang sebenarnya telah cukup tersamarkan itu.

"Tapi kalau aku mengendurkan atau melepaskan ikatanmu, kau akan kabur dan aku akan kehilangan uangku."

"Uang...? Kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini demi uang...? Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku sudah memberimu makan, membersihkan tubuhmu dan mengganti pakaianmu. Jika tidak ada lagi yang kau inginkan, maka..." Kakashi menutup mulut Iruka lagi, "sebaiknya kau diam saja."

Iruka berteriak lagi, namun teriakan itu diredam oleh penutup mulutnya. Ia berusaha meronta dan melepaskan diri, tapi Kakashi segera menahannya dan membisikkan ancaman di telinga Iruka, "kalau kau macam-macam, aku akan menambah tali pengikatmu, mungkin juga merantai lehermu. Kau akan semakin tersiksa."

Ampuh. Iruka mendadak tenang. Ia membalikkan badan, membelakangi Kakashi. Tapi Kakashi segera membalikkan tubuh Iruka lagi agar menghadap ke atas.

"Aku tahu, kedua tanganmu kesemutan, bahkan kram karena tertindih tubuhmu sendiri. Tapi kau harus tetap telentang agar aku dapat..."

Kakashi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia masih duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memandangi tubuh Iruka yang tak berdaya. Ia sudah memandikan Iruka—tentu saja tanpa melepaskan belenggu di tangannya—dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Nah, makna pakaian dalam hal ini adalah kemeja lengan pendek yang dibiarkan tak terkancing dan celana yang sangat pendek hingga Kakashi dapat melihat hampir seluruh bagian paha Iruka. Kakashi tak yakin alasannya memilihkan pakaian itu, namun ia mulai yakin bahwa ia menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Bebas menatap tubuh seseorang sepuasnya tanpa khawatir diprotes mau pun dihajar. Terima kasih pada pemanas ruangan yang menjamin kehangatan tubuh Iruka meskipun berpakaian minim seperti itu.

"Badanmu bagus," puji Kakashi. Tangannya mulai lancang menyentuh paha Iruka.

Iruka bereaksi untuk melawan pelecehan itu. Namun Kakashi kembali mengancam—ancaman yang sama dengan sebelumnya—sehingga ia membiarkan Kakashi merebahkan diri sambil membelai pipi Iruka. Sementara tangan Kakashi yang lain mulai memberikan tekanan lembut di lutut Iruka.

Dering _handphone _Kakashi menyelamatkan Iruka dari aksi tangan Kakashi atas dadanya yang bidang. Dengan berdecak kesal, Kakashi menjawab panggilan tersebut. Ia meninggalkan kamar dan menutup pintu agar Iruka tak dapat mendengar percakapannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana.***

* * *

**Minggu 2**

Disekap oleh seorang pria yang diduga kuat adalah gay merupakan mimpi buruk bagi pemuda manapun, tak terkecuali Iruka. Tangan dan kakinya yang diikat nyaris setiap saat—si penyekap hanya membebaskan ikatan di kaki Iruka pada saat menuntunnya ke kamar mandi—membuat Iruka benar-benar tak berkutik.

Apalagi, tampaknya pria yang menyekapnya itu sangat waspada. Iruka tak pernah bisa melihat wajahnya, bahkan pada saat kain penutup matanya dilepaskan. Pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Iruka itu selalu mengenakan topeng. Hm yah, siapapun pasti tak ingin gagal mendapatkan uang karena usahanya menyekap korbannya sia-sia akibat sang korban mengenali wajah si penyekap.

Meskipun tertekan lahir batin, Iruka menyadari bahwa si penyekapnya ini adalah seseorang yang telaten. Ia nyaris dua puluh empat jam berada di sisi Iruka, memastikan bahwa segala kebutuhan korbannya terpenuhi, kecuali kemerdekaan sang tawanan.

Bahkan saat Iruka tidur pun, ia akan menyelinap ke balik selimut yang dikenakan pada tubuh Iruka setelah memastikan bahwa korbannya benar-benar telah pulas akibat obat tidur yang diberikan. Iruka—yang kesakitan akibat eratnya ikatan di tangan dan kakinya—kadang terjaga dan merasakan hangatnya napas si penyekap dan sentuhan-sentuhannya yang seharusnya menyamankan. Iruka terlalu lemah untuk memberontak, sehingga ia membiarkan saja perlakuan-perlakuan tersebut.

Dan pagi ini—horeee!—secara mengejutkan, si penyekap berkata bahwa ia ingin mengajak Iruka berjalan-jalan, meskipun hanya di sekitar rumah tempat ia menyekap Iruka selama sepuluh hari ini. Tentu saja, Iruka harus membiarkan kakinya dirantai.

"Ini penebusan atas rasa bersalah karena setiap malam menyentuh kulitku dengan tangan dan bibirmu, 'kan?" tanya Iruka sinis saat si penyekap memakaikan kalung khusus yang biasa digunakan pada hewan. Tujuannya jelas untuk memudahkan dirinya mengendalikan Iruka jika ia hendak melarikan diri dari si penyekap.

Posisi si penyekap yang berada di belakang Iruka membuat Iruka tak dapat melihat ekspresinya. Apalagi si penyekap itu mengenakan topeng. Namun Iruka tahu, si penyekap itu cukup terkejut mendengar kata-kata Iruka.

"Ya... Kalau kau membiarkan aku menikmati tubuhmu secara sukarela, aku akan memberikan hadiah yang lebih baik lagi," ucap si penyekap ringan.

Ganti Iruka yang terkejut. Ia sudah menjadi korban penculikan dan penyekapan tanpa ia ketahui alasannya. Penderitaannya ditambah dengan menjadi korban pelecehan seksual dan kini seseorang memintanya agar memuaskan diri orang tersebut. Hei, ini bukan mimpi buruk lagi. Ini neraka!

Si penyekap merangkul Iruka dari belakang hingga Iruka bisa merasakan bidangnya dada si penyekap yang menempel di punggungnya.

"Umino Iruka... tidak perlu terkejut. Aku tahu dirimu. Profesi kita sama. Hanya bedanya, aku tidak terlalu beruntung karena tidak mendapatkan kekasih yang kaya raya seperti kekasihmu, si tua bangka itu. Aku juga ingin dipuaskan, bukan hanya memuaskan orang. Jadi, kalau kau memuaskan aku, aku akan menjelaskan mengapa kita berdua berada di sini," bisik si penyekap di telinga Iruka.

Iruka terbelalak, sangat terkejut. Jika saja tangannya sedang tak diikat ke balik punggungnya, ia pasti sudah menutup telinganya. Ia tak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi.***

* * *

Kakashi mulai merasa bahwa ide mengajak Iruka berjalan-jalan di luar rumah tempat penyekapan adalah hal yang buruk. Barangkali sebaiknya Iruka dibiarkan saja terkurung di kamar hingga waktunya tiba. Dengan demikian, Kakashi tak perlu menghadapi reaksi Iruka seperti saat ini.

Sebenarnya tanda-tandanya sudah mulai terlihat saat Iruka ia giring menuju luar rumah lewat pintu belakang. Saat tiba di dapur, Iruka tampak semakin gugup. Lebih gugup daripada saat ia mendengar 'lamaran' Kakashi. Iruka mulai menangis keras saat ia tiba di halaman belakang rumah. Teriakannya membuat Kakashi buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kain. Meskipun lokasi rumah cukup terpencil, tak ayal Kakashi merasa khawatir juga jika teriakan Iruka mengundang keingintahuan orang-orang yang—barangkali—kebetulan melintas di sekitar daerah itu.

Sudah setengah jam Iruka bersimpuh di atas hamparan tanah bersalju di halaman belakang rumah. Ia sudah berhenti menangis sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun belum juga meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat Kakashi hendak membawanya kembali ke dalam rumah, ia menolak. Remaja itu tampak terguncang hebat.

"Tempat ini... apakah membawa kenangan buruk bagimu?" tanya Kakashi, ikut bersimpuh di dekat Iruka.

Iruka menatap Kakashi. Pandangannya menyiratkan keletihan yang luar biasa.

Kakashi menurunkan penutup mulut Iruka. Ia tahu, Iruka ingin berbicara.

"Lebih baik aku tetap di sini daripada harus memasuki dapur itu lagi. Kalau kau mau membawaku kembali ke dalam, tolong lewat depan saja. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa. Sekarang aku tahu, mengapa aku diculik lalu disekap di sini. Jika itu memang mau mereka, aku pasrah. Mulai saat ini, jika kau percaya padaku, kau tidak perlu mengikatku lagi. Aku tidak akan berusaha kabur," tutur Iruka lirih.

Kakashi hanya balas memandang Iruka. Kini ia merasa perlu mendapatkan penjelasan.***

* * *

Iruka selalu menyesali apa yang terjadi pada malam itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia hanyalah bocah berusia sembilan tahun yang kabur dari panti asuhan karena mengikuti ajakan teman-temannya yang lebih tua. Kelaparan membuat mereka terpaksa mengutil di sebuah _convenience store_. Sayang Iruka tak beruntung. Sebagai anak yang paling kecil dalam kelompok mereka, ia dengan mudah tertangkap dan diserahkan pada polisi.

Iruka masih ingat betapa polisi yang menangkapnya itu memperlakukannya seperti penjahat berbahaya. Dengan tangan diborgol—logam pada belenggunya terasa semakin dingin karena saat itu salju sedang turun—cukup kencang, Iruka dipaksa memasuki mobil polisi. Iruka sudah membayangkan dirinya akan berakhir di dalam sel penjara. Namun akhir cerita saat itu tak seperti itu.

Seingat Iruka, ia dibawa berkendara dalam mobil polisi cukup lama hingga ia tertidur. Saat terjaga, ia dibawa ke hadapan dua orang pria yang memerintahkan agar seluruh pakaian Iruka dilucuti agar mereka dapat memeriksa tubuhnya. Mereka tak peduli pada tangisan Iruka yang memohon agar diizinkan berpakaian lagi. Saat itulah Iruka baru menyadari bahwa ia kini berada di halaman belakang sebuah rumah. Rumah yang sama dengan rumah tempat si penyekap mengurungnya kini.

Pemeriksaan tubuh yang tak lazim itu berakhir dalam beberapa menit. Kemudian, ia dibawa masuk dan langsung menemukan sebuah dapur. Di sana telah menunggu seorang pria lain yang tampaknya lebih pantas menjadi kakek Iruka. Pria itu tersenyum, lalu memerintahkan agar Iruka dibaringkan dan diikat di atas meja makan yang tersedia di sana. Ia juga menyuruh Iruka agar memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

Berikutnya, Iruka mengingat bahwa sang 'ayah' melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia sukai hingga kini. Tubuh pria itu yang jauh lebih berat, membuat Iruka kesulitan bernapas saat tertindih olehnya. Iruka menjerit, memohon agar ayah barunya itu membiarkannya bernapas dengan benar, tanpa harus menahan berat tubuh sang ayah, juga tanpa perlu merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ini hanya latihan, Nak. Setelah ini, kau akan menerima pengalaman yang lebih menyenangkan lagi," kata sang ayah terkekeh.

_Menyenangkan. Kecuali bagi Iruka._

Setelah malam pertama yang membekas kuat dalam benak Iruka tersebut, hidup Iruka berlanjut di bawah kendali sang ayah. Ia memang lalu ditempatkan di sebuah apartemen mewah bersama sejumlah orang yang siap melayaninya dua puluh empat jam dalam seminggu, namun Iruka tak pernah merasa bahagia.

Secara berkala, sang ayah mengunjunginya untuk memberikan berbagai pengalaman 'menyenangkan' seperti yang pernah ia janjikan dulu. Pria tersebut cukup eksentrik karena ia tak suka melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan cara biasa, termasuk pada saat ia memuaskan dirinya. Alih-alih memilih kamar yang nyaman, ia lebih suka menunjukkan 'kasih sayang' pada Iruka di berbagai tempat yang tak lazim. Dapur, lorong dalam pesawat pribadinya hingga kap mesin mobil sport mewahnya menjadi tempat yang lazim baginya untuk meletakkan tubuh Iruka yang selalu ia lemahkan dengan tiga pilihan cara : alkohol, narkotika atau belenggu yang menyakitkan.

Iruka selalu membenci tatapan sang ayah setiap kali prosesi tanpa kasih sayang secuilpun itu berlangsung. Pria sakit jiwa namun berkuasa itu tampak sangat menikmati penderitaan Iruka setiap kali anak angkatnya itu ia paksa untuk memenuhi hasratnya yang liar dan membahayakan. Iruka terpaksa tumbuh besar di bawah penyiksaan lahir dan batin yang sang ayah lakukan padanya.

Kemudian, pada suatu malam, sang ayah mengikat kedua tangan Iruka ke belakang, lalu menariknya ke atas hingga tubuh Iruka tergantung. Iruka menjerit sangat keras saat persendian antara bahu dan pangkal lengannya terasa sangat sakit akibat persendian tersebut dipaksa menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri.

Sang ayah tertawa keras, membangkitkan hasratnya yang biadab. Namun secara tiba-tiba, tubuh Iruka meluncur hingga menghantam lantai kamar. Iruka sempat tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa saat. Saat membuka mata, dengan pandangan kabur dan tubuh terasa remuk, Iruka bisa melihat betapa sang ayah kini sangat menderita sambil menyentuh dadanya. Serangan jantung.

Iruka berusaha berdiri meski terhuyung. Ia menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan yang makin lama makin terang, tak berkedip menyaksikan detik-detik terakhir hidup sang ayah.

"Bantu ayahmu ini, Nak..." mohon sang ayah dengan suara tercekik.

Namun Iruka bergeming sambil berkata, "tanganku masih terikat, aku tak dapat membantumu, Ayah. Nikmati penderitaanmu sendiri."

Hingga mau benar-benar menjemput sang ayah, Iruka tak berkedip sedikitpun. Setelah yakin bahwa sang ayah tak bernapas lagi, Iruka merasa sangat lega. Ia tak sanggup berdiri lebih lama lagi, namun kepuasan terpancar dari wajahnya.

Dua jam kemudian, Iruka yang kembali tak sadarkan diri dan jenazah sang ayah akhirnya ditemukan oleh salah seorang pengawal yang curiga karena majikannya lama sekali berada di dalam gudang bersama Iruka. Kondisinya yang terbelenggu membuat Iruka terbebas dari tuduhan mencelakai sang ayah. Namun ternyata, penderitaan Iruka tak berakhir dengan kematian sang ayah.

Iruka kini berhadapan dengan istri dan anak-anak kandung sang ayah serta segenap keluarga besar yang ditinggalkan. Darah daging yang selama ini menganggap Iruka tak lebih dari seorang bocah yang menjual diri pada sang kepala keluarga. Akan lebih mudah bagi Iruka jika ia langsung diusir dari kehidupan keluarga sang ayah. Dengan demikian, Iruka akan terbebas sepenuhnya dari penderitaan selama sepuluh tahun. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Nama Iruka ternyata masuk dalam daftar ahli waris sang ayah.

Seminggu setelah kematian sang ayah, Iruka dan keluarga yang ditinggalkan mendengarkan pembacaan surat wasiat oleh pengacara kepercayaan sang ayah. Tanpa diduga, sang ayah mewariskan kekayaan yang nilainya mencakup sepuluh persen dari seluruh kekayaannya pada anak angkat yang selalu ia sakiti tersebut. Dua puluh lima hari setelah pembacaan surat wasiat, seperti yang disyaratkan oleh sang ayah sendiri, Iruka dan para ahli waris lainnya harus kembali ke kantor pengacara untuk menerima apa yang menjadi hak mereka. Jika mereka tidak muncul, hak mereka dicabut dan bagiannya akan dibagi rata untuk ahli waris lainnya.

Di sinilah malapetaka lainnya menimpa Iruka. Hanya sehari setelah pembacaan surat wasiat, Iruka diculik oleh dua orang yang tak ia kenal dan berakhir di rumah tempat ia pertama kali bertemu sang ayah. Rumah milik keluarga yang nyaris terlupakan, yang menjawab pertanyaan mengapa ia kini menghabiskan hari bersama si penyekap mesum yang kelihatannya tertarik padanya. Jika pada saat penyerahan warisan—yang akan jatuh pada tanggal 31 Desember tahun ini—Iruka tak muncul, maka ia akan kehilangan haknya. Iruka tahu, keluarga kandung sang ayah telah bersekongkol untuk menyingkirkannya.***

* * *

**Minggu 3**

Uang yang sangat banyak dan kenikmatan gratis dari remaja berwajah manis yang sarat pengalaman.

Dua hal itulah yang dijanjikan pada Kakashi pada saat pekerjaan mudah tapi berisiko tinggi ini ditawarkan padanya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kedua hal itu yang menjadi motif Kakashi saat menyetujui permintaan keluarga besar yang tamak itu. Kakashi punya utang yang sangat besar yang harus ia bayar jika ia tak mau kehilangan ginjalnya yang masih sangat sehat.

Kakashi menerima pekerjaan ini dari dua orang penculik Iruka yang kebetulan ia kenal cukup lama. Para penjahat bayaran tersebut merasa keberatan menjaga Iruka karena mereka masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang mereka anggap lebih menjanjikan daripada mengurus seorang bocah sebatang kara seperti Iruka. Bagi mereka, penyekapan adalah pekerjaan remeh dengan hasil tak seberapa. Namun bagi Kakashi, nilai yang mereka tawarkan lebih dari cukup untuk membuat diri Kakashi berhenti menjual diri lagi. Lagipula, jujur saja, kenikmatan gratis yang dijanjikan dari pekerjaan ini adalah daya pikat tersendiri bagi Kakashi.

Namun setelah sembilan belas hari serumah dengan Iruka, Kakashi tak sekalipun memaksa remaja calon milyuner itu memenuhi hasratnya. Kakashi sibuk menduga-duga sendiri mengenai motif di balik kelambanan dirinya dalam bertindak. Barangkali memang benar. Hati nurani memang bisa mengimbangi, bahkan mengungguli gejolak hasrat seseorang.

Kakashi sudah menjual diri sejak remaja dan tak percaya bahwa uang dapat diperoleh tanpa usaha dan tanpa risiko. Pada awalnya ia menganggap pekerjaan ini mewakili usaha keras dan risiko besar yang selalu menghantui dirinya. Namun setelah mendengar cerita Iruka tentang angin yang menerbangkannya hingga berada di tengah keluarga kaya raya yang culas dan tamak, Kakashi mulai meragukan keyakinannya bahwa inilah pekerjaan besar sekali seumur hidup yang dapat mengubah nasibnya.

"Kau tidak mengikatku lagi?" tanya Iruka, seolah-olah belenggu telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Atau, barangkali memang seperti itulah hidup di matanya?

Kakashi menoleh, menunda sejenak perenungannya. Iruka rupanya telah selesai mandi. Sejak hari kesebelas penyekapan, Kakashi memang sudah mulai memercayai Iruka. Ia membiarkan tawanannya itu makan dan membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Iruka lebih banyak hanya ia kurung di kamar tanpa perlu diikat lagi. Hanya pada malam hari Kakashi membelenggu tangan Iruka, atau pada saat Kakashi harus ke kota untuk membeli bahan-bahan kebutuhan mereka berdua sehingga tak ada yang mengawasi Iruka.

"Kau sendiri, mengapa kini menjadi penurut?" Kakashi balas bertanya, membuat Iruka membuang muka.

Sejak Kakashi membawanya ke halaman belakang rumah, Iruka menjadi lebih 'jinak'. Ia tak lagi berusaha melawan perintah Kakashi.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan harta mereka. Aku hanya menginginkan kemerdekaanku setelah kematian Ayah. Jadi, kalau aku harus tinggal di sini sampai saatnya tiba, aku menerima saja," jawab Iruka lirih.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Tapi, apakah kau tak memikirkan nasibmu setelah tanggal 31 Desember? Aku tidak tahu apa yang keluarga itu rencanakan terhadapmu sampai mau repot-repot mengupah orang untuk menculik dan menyekapmu. Jika aku jadi mereka, lebih baik aku membunuhmu agar tak perlu pusing lagi memikirkan langkah selanjutnya."

"Kalau aku tidak terlihat lagi setelah tanggal 31 Desember, mereka akan dicurigai telah membunuhku. Makanya, kau diperintahkan melepaskan aku sehari setelahnya, agar mereka tak dicurigai. Lagipula, mulai tanggal 1 Januari tahun depan, aku hanya menjadi remaja biasa yang miskin dan tak punya kekuatan. Aku bukan lagi ancaman bagi mereka," jelas Iruka panjang lebar.

"Mereka licik dan kejam," komentar Kakashi, "sekarang aku tahu mengapa kau ingin terbebas dari keluarga itu. Menunggu sedikit lebih lama bukan masalah bagimu."

Iruka tersenyum. Senyuman pertama yang ia berikan selama berada di bawah kungkungan Kakashi.

"Kau juga tak pernah lagi menyentuh kulitku saat aku tidur. Sejak kau membawaku ke halaman belakang, sikapmu berubah. Sekarang kau memperlakukan aku dengan lebih baik. Apakah kau merasa kasihan padaku?" cecar Iruka sambil mendekati Kakashi.

Kakashi melepaskan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, membuat Iruka tercengang beberapa lama. Namun kemudian remaja itu tersenyum aneh.

"Dasar orang aneh. Sudah mengenakan masker, masih juga memakai topeng," komentar Iruka.

Kakashi menurunkan maskernya. Kali ini membuat Iruka terpana dalam waktu yang lebih lama. Kakashi telah terbiasa dengan reaksi tersebut. Tak ada orang yang tak mengagumi ketampanannya. Namun kali ini bukan saatnya bagi dia membiarkan Iruka menikmati keelokan parasnya.

Kakashi meraih tangan Iruka, mengamati bekas luka di pergelangan tangan remaja itu akibat belenggu yang pernah menguncinya. Menyesali mengapa ia telah menjadi bagian dari konspirasi untuk menambah penderitaan Iruka.

"Tidak pernahkah terpikirkan olehmu untuk melawan mereka? Apakah kau ingin terus-menerus diperlakukan seperti sampah?" tanya Kakashi lirih.

Iruka menarik tangannya dengan wajah tak senang. Ia berpaling, beranjak memasuki kamar.

"Jangan jadi pengecut, Iruka. Lawan mereka dengan satu-satunya cara yang dapat kaulakukan. Aku... bersedia membantumu dengan caraku yang sederhana," lanjut Kakashi.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Juga belas kasihanmu!" bentak Iruka sambil membanting pintu.

Kakashi menghembuskan napas berat. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan. Kini, segalanya tergantung pada Iruka. Kakashi hanya berharap, Iruka mau bertindak demi hidupnya sendiri.***

* * *

**Minggu 3,5**

Hari ini tanggal 30 Desember. Iruka lupa menghitung, sudah berapa lama si penyekap yang sangat tampan itu meninggalkan rumah ini. Memberikan kesempatan pada Iruka untuk melarikan diri dan kembali untuk mengambil haknya yang terancam dirampas oleh orang-orang tamak. Si penyekap sendiri jelas tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa, namun tampaknya ia tak peduli.

Iruka paham, inilah bantuan yang dimaksud oleh penyekap yang kini berbalik mendukungnya itu. Tapi ia sudah mengambil keputusan. Iruka akan menunggu hingga tanggal 31 Desember berlalu. Setelah itu, ia akan terbebas sepenuhnya.

Rasa lapar tak membuat Iruka mengunjungi dapur. Ia lebih memilih mencari makan di luar rumah. Setelah berjalan kaki hampir setengah jam, ia tiba di jalan raya. Beruntung seorang wanita pengendara sebuah minibus berbaik hati memberikan tumpangan pada Iruka untuk mencapai kota terdekat. Di sana Iruka segera memasuki sebuah rumah makan cepat saji yang sepi pengunjung. Tak lama kemudian, ia makan dengan lahap.

Pemilik rumah makan hanya memandang Iruka yang memang sangat jelas bukan penduduk kota kecil tersebut. Namun ia tak berkata apa-apa, lalu menghidupkan televisi. Mengganti saluran beberapa kali, sebelum menetapkan pilihan pada sebuah saluran TV nasional.

Usai penayangan iklan sedan mewah yang sempat membuat Iruka terpaku pada kecantikan wajah model iklan tersebut, layar TV menampilkan acara utama, yang ternyata adalah berita kriminal. Saat itulah Iruka kembali terpaku pada seraut wajah yang ditampilkan di layar TV. Wajah seorang kriminal yang tidak asing baginya. Wajah si penyekap!

Tayangan berita tersebut mengabarkan penangkapan seorang pemuda bernama Hatake Kakashi yang lima belas jam sebelum penangkapan telah melakukan perampokan bersenjata pada seorang pria yang Iruka kenali sebagai salah seorang anak sang ayah. Sang korban benar-benar dirampok habis-habisan hingga yang tersisa di badannya hanya pakaian yang melekat di badan. Uang tunai dan benda-benda berharga milik korban—termasuk sebuah mobil—diambil tanpa sisa. Jumlah kerugiannya sangat besar.

Iruka jadi teringat pada cerita Kakashi, si penyekap, bahwa utangnya sangat besar hingga mau melakukan pekerjaan berisiko tinggi untuk mendapatkan uang demi membayar utang. Jadi dengan cara inilah Kakashi membayar utangnya. Merampok. Namun mengingat siapa orang yang Kakashi rampok tersebut, tak ayal Iruka tersenyum juga.

"Kau licik juga, Kakashi," gumam Iruka. Ia mengerti sekarang.

Iruka memandang ke luar jendela rumah makan. Mengamati persiapan menyambut pergantian tahun yang dilakukan oleh penduduk kota tersebut. Tahun baru, harapan baru. Bagi Iruka, tahun baru juga merupakan hidup baru.***

* * *

Kakashi belum pernah merasa selega ini selama hidupnya. Walaupun ia harus mendekam di penjara akibat perampokan yang ia lakukan terhadap putra sang milyuner, setidaknya kini bisa menyongsong hari kebebasannya dengan hati yang ringan. Utang-utangnya berupa uang telah terbayar lunas dan kini ia juga sudah membayar akibat dari perbuatannya terhadap saudara angkat Iruka.

Sebenarnya, ada sedikit kecemasan jika keluarga ayah angkat Iruka mengejarnya setelah ia melepaskan Iruka dari kurungannya tiga tahun lalu, yang menyebabkan keluarga tamak tersebut dapat kehilangan harta warisan yang cukup besar nilainya. Namun jika hal itu sampai terjadi, Kakashi yakin bahwa seseorang tak akan tinggal diam. Seseorang akan membelanya.

Dan, seseorang tersebut kini telah menunggunya di luar gerbang penjara, bersandar dengan santai di tepi mobil sport miliknya. Kakashi tersenyum lebar di balik masker yang baru ia kenakan lagi setelah tiga tahun berlalu. Dengan langkah pasti, Kakashi menghampiri sosok tersebut. Tanpa canggung memeluknya dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Dengan uangmu, kau seharusnya tidak membiarkan aku berlama-lama di penjara," kata Kakashi, "kau bisa membayar kerugian saudara angkatmu sehingga aku mendapatkan keringanan hukuman."

Sosok tersebut—Iruka—melepaskan pelukan Kakashi dan berkata dengan nada ketus, "pilihanmu untuk merampok orang brengsek itu. Kau juga tak pernah meminta bantuanku. Jika kau memohon padaku, aku akan membantumu. Lagipula, seharusnya kau bersyukur hanya dihukum agak ringan."

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan meminta apapun darimu, setelah apa yang kau alami. Aku berusaha dengan caraku sendiri dan aku sudah membayar semua perbuatanku," balas Kakashi.

"Belum semua. Kau masih berutang padaku," tukas Iruka.

Kakashi tertegun. Ya, Iruka benar. Ia memang masih berutang pada Iruka.

"Aku berterima kasih karena apa yang kau lakukan tiga tahun lalu telah membuka mataku untuk melawan mereka. Untuk meraih apa yang sudah menjadi hakku. Aku muncul tepat pada waktunya dan mengejutkan mereka. Hari berikutnya, aku sudah melihat sisa-sisa pesta tahun baru dari sebuah _penthouse_ milikku sendiri," ujar Iruka, tersenyum puas.

"Hm, ya... Dan aku melihat pesta kembang api di kejauhan dari balik jeruji besi," sahut Kakashi mengenang masa-masa sulitnya.

Iruka mengisyaratkan agar Kakashi memasuki mobilnya. Kakashi bersiul saat menyadari bahwa Iruka kini bukan lagi remaja lemah yang pasrah pada nasib.

"Kau tak pernah meminta apa-apa dariku. Itu yang membuatku... memandangmu secara berbeda," lanjut Iruka.

"Ya. Aku masih bisa mengusahakan apa yang kubutuhkan tanpa perlu tergantung pada uang warisan ayah angkatmu."

"Aku tahu. Aku memercayaimu karena prinsipmu itu, Kakashi-_ku_."

Kakashi menurunkan maskernya, lalu mengunci bibir Iruka dengan bibirnya sendiri. Cukup lama hingga Kakashi bisa mendengar desahan Iruka yang mengharapkan perlakuan lebih daripada apa yang Kakashi lakukan saat ini.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memercayaiku setelah apa yang aku lakukan terhadapmu. Juga, untuk kunjungan rutinmu setiap minggu selama aku dihukum. Apa yang kau lakukan sangat, sangat menghiburku," bisik Kakashi setelah melepaskan Iruka.

"Tapi kau harus tetap membayar semua utangmu padaku... di tempatku," balas Iruka diikuti senyuman penuh arti, "kau akan menjadi tawananku... hingga aku puas."

Iruka menghidupkan mesin mobil. Bersiap membawa Kakashi melesat meninggalkan area di luar penjara.

Kakashi balas tersenyum tanpa gentar. Tapi sebelum ia membiarkan Iruka berbuat semaunya terhadap dirinya, Kakashi punya satu permintaan.

"Mobilmu keren. Boleh aku mengendarainya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak!" tolak Iruka, "kau sudah lama tidak mengendarai mobil dan tidak tahu di mana aku tinggal saat ini. Jadi aku tidak bisa memercayakan mobilku padamu."

"Pelit!"

"Lunasi dulu utang-utangmu padaku, baru aku akan meminjamkan mobil ini padamu."

"Hhhh, baiklah... Tapi kau akan membiarkan aku melihat pesta kembang api dari _penthouse_ milikmu, 'kan?"

"Yang seperti itu tak perlu kau tanyakan lagi."

Mobil Iruka bergerak menjauhi penjara tempat Kakashi mendekam. Melesat pasti membawa kedua pemuda yang berada di dalamnya untuk menyelesaikan transaksi yang seharusnya telah ditunaikan tiga tahun lalu.***

END


End file.
